A Very Chao Christmas
by Quexinos
Summary: This isn't like my normal writing at all. This is something I wrote just for fun one day. All chao are ready to celebrate Christmas but Moody just wants to beat Chaclon in a race. Can the others teach him the true meaning of Christmas or will he learn


First of all, Chao and all related characters are trademarks of SEGA Enterprises. The Chao  
Characters Moody, Thorst, Blue Boy Gold-Ed, Moody Jr., 3X3=9 and NiGHTs, are   
copyright Alison Scharlemann or Sonique of Perfect Chaos. This fanfic may be   
distributed or used for MiSTings, but I would like an email if you are using it so I know   
who is. All comments about this fic can be written to me, Sonique, at   
soneec@sonicrules.zzn.com.  
  
  
  
A very Chao Christmas-Sonique  
  
Boys: Moody, Thorst, Chaclon, Blue Boy, Gold-Ed, Moody Jr.  
Girls: 3X3=9, NiGHTs  
  
Moody steps out of the chao staduim looking very pissed off: Oh man! I don't believe it! That   
jerk Chaclon beat me again!  
3X3=9 follows Moody walking with Thorst: That sure was a fun race.  
Thorst: Yeah, they don't build courses like that anymore.  
Moody turn and looks at them: How can you think it was fun? You both lost miserably.  
Gold-Ed follows: It's not about who wins. Racing is about having fun and getting good excerise.  
NiGHTs: I had a great time.  
Chaclon: (English accent) I say old chap, Gold-Ed is right. It's not about winning   
but that doesn't matter because I beat you every time.HAHAHA!  
Moody: Hey, shut up! It's not over till it's over Blacky!  
All but Chaclon walk into the garden because Chaclon has a different garden.  
3X3=9: So what should we do for Christmas?  
Moody: Who cares? All I wanna do is beat Chaclon at a freaking race!  
3X3=9: How about we all have a big party on Christmas day with presents, chaonuts and everything.  
Thorst: Great idea!  
NiGHTs: We should go get the supplies. Christmas is in 2 days. You coming   
Moody?  
Moody: No, this party idea sucks! How are a few stupid presents and chaonuts   
gonna help me beat Chaclon??  
3X3=9: Is that all that matters to you Mood-butt?  
Moody: Well, it's not like..  
Blue Boy hobbles up behind Moody and coughs.  
Moody: AUGH! You scared me Blue Boy.  
Thorst: Are you okay? You look sick.  
Blue-Boy: I think my time is coming soon.  
Moody: No way, Blue Boy, you probably just got a flu.  
Blue-Boy: Maybe you're right, Moody. But, you'd better get the party stuff  
without me.  
Moody Jr runs up to Moody: Daddy, can I go get the suppwies for the pawty too?  
Moody sighs: All right, all right. I'll go with you guys.  
The six chao leave for the store.  
Later on...  
Gold-Ed walks into the garden: Well, we got all the stuff now... *gasp* BLUE-BOY!  
Blue-Boy lies completely still on the ground as the chao crowd around.  
Moody: What happened?  
Blue-Boy lefts his head up: Like, I said before, Moody. It's my time. *cough*  
3X3=9: No, it can't be! Don't leave us.  
Blue-Boy: It's okay, friends. I'll be with my family and loved ones with plenty of  
chaonuts for all. *cough* If I do come back, I know I'll never find another garden like   
this one. Good-bye, friends.  
With those last words, Blue-Boy grows a cacoon around him and dissappears   
from sight. The chao sadly watch with tears in their eyes....  
  
***  
  
Thorst hangs up the popcorn string on the tree while other chao put up other   
decorations except Moody who's sitting on the floor.  
3X3=9 walks up to Moody: Hey, I know it's sad that Blue Boy died but he'll always  
be here in spirit.  
Moody: Yeah, I know... but so close to Christmas.  
3X3=9: It'll still be a fun Christmas.  
Moody: The only thing that'll make it a fun Christmas is if I beat that jerk   
Chaclon in arace!  
Gold-Ed walks by: Oh, don't get started on that again!  
Moody: And why not? At least I have a goal unlike you guys!  
Gold-Ed: My goal is to get you to shut up about Chaclon! That's all you ever think about!  
NiGHTs: C'mon guys. Christmas isn't a time for fighting and morning. It's a happy   
time when we should all get along and forget about all our worries. *sings*  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas...  
Moody: Oh shut up!  
Moody Jr. comes running in the room with a flyer: Hey Daddy! Chacwon is having   
a race on Chwistmas. *Hands Moody the flyer*  
Moody: If I start training now, I could just win.  
Gold-Ed sighs: Here we go again.  
  
***  
  
At the race...Moody stands waiting for the race to begin: I can't believe those jerks.  
Chaclon: Well, well, well. If it isn't the one they call Moody. It is true though.   
You are quite the cranky one.  
Moody: Not today! You're going down!  
Chaclon: That'll be the day.  
Announcer: Chao take your mark. *the chao get ready* Get set... GO!  
The chao all take off in a cloud of smoke.. meanwhile back at the chao garden   
less than a mile from the chao stadium.  
3X3=9: Sounds like the race is on.  
Thorst: I actually want Moody to loose he's been so.. so.. moody!  
NiGHTs: Someone has to go hang up the star outside the garden door. It's pretty   
high up so I should do it.  
3X3=9: No, you've done enough, I can climb that.  
NiGHTs: But I can fly. Are you sure you can climb that high?  
3X3=9: No problem. *Takes the star and heads outside.*  
Gold-Ed: Well, that's taken care of so how about come Christmas carols??  
3X3=9: AAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!!!!!  
Thorst: What the...???  
All the chao run outside and find 3X3=9 hanging onto the edge of the roof and   
slipping widely.  
3X3=9: Help! The tile came loose!  
NiGHTs: Hold on!  
NiGHTs flies up but as she does the loose tile falls down and knocks her onto the   
ground pinning her underneath it.  
Gold-Ed: Oh no! We can't climb or fly that high.  
Thorst: We gotta get NiGHTs out.  
Both try to lift the tile but it's too heavy and in the meantime, 3X3=9 is slipping  
more and more.   
  
***  
  
3X3=9: HHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPP  
In the race...Announcer: Moody has taken a tremendous lead over the others. This could be   
Moody's first victory.  
Moody: Yes, yes yes. *Hear's his friends crying for help* Huh?? *Looks back and   
can see a little yellow thing hanging onto the roof.* 3X3=9!!!!! Ohh, but I can't   
give up the race.. I could win. *Thinks back to how 3X3=9 comforted him and  
remembers his friends.* The hell with this race!Moody stops and begins to fly to the garden.  
Announcer: For some odd reason Moody has abandoned this race and very possibly  
victory.Moody flies at full speed toward the garden. Finally he reaches it, grabs 3X3=9   
saving her from falling. He gently flies toward the ground, sets her down and   
heads toward NiGHTs. He lifts the tile off her allowing her to get up.  
3X3=9: Moody, you saved me!!  
NiGHTs: And me!!!  
Gold-Ed: We heard the race, you could've won.  
Moody: I guess.. but what good would a trophy be if I can't show it off to you   
guys.  
The others stare at him then all burst out laughing.  
Moody: I know I said the best gift I could get was beating Chaclon, but really,   
the best gift, is being with you guys. Sorry I'd almost forgotten that.  
NiGHTs: It's okay. After all, you saved me and 3X3=9 and showed some real   
Christmas spirit  
Chaclon comes up to them with a trophy in his hand: Moody, old chap, these guys  
made you loose the race. Are you not mad??  
Moody: Mad?? These are my friends. I would've been more mad at myself if   
they'd died.  
Chaclon: Friends??? I don't understand.  
Moody: Well, I guess friends is more important than a trophy and that's   
something you'll never understand.  
The chao start walking back into the garden.  
Chaclon: Moody, old chap, wait up.  
They stop and turn around.  
Chaclon: Can I be a friend too? I mean, I've never felt something richer than   
winning a trophy.  
Moody thinks: Well, since it's Christmas, we'll let you hang out with us. Just   
don't be making a habit out of it.  
3X3=9: Come on in!  
The chao all go into the garden and celebrate Christmas with their new friend   
Chaclon.  
  
-The End-  
  



End file.
